Working Out
by Manya91
Summary: Alice and Claire have some alone time in the shower box. set during Afterlife, while in the prison


I woke up in Alice's arms. Exactly how we fell asleep. Me snuggled up to her left side, her arm protectively around my shoulder. My mind wandered to last night. A night filled with moans and grunts and even a scream or two. A smile appeared on my face while I was watching Alice sleep. 'Its creepy watching people sleep' a soft voice emerged from the, apparently not, sleeping form. 'Then let me be creepy. You're cute when you sleep. You make funny faces' Alice opened one eye up while frowning. 'You can call me everything, except for cute. I am not cute, I am badass. A rock star. Not cute' her eyes twinkled with something I hadn't seen in them before. At least, not that I remember. I still cant remember everything. But its coming back, bit by bit. 'I need a shower' I said chuckling. A playful grin appeared on Alice 'yeah, you do kinda smell' I feigned hurt on her words and added 'yeah well, who was it again who wanted to make me _work out_ more?' while air quoting the words work out. Alice let a chuckle escape. 'If I remember correct, and I'm pretty sure that I am, you wanted to _work out_ just as much as I wanted to'

My smile grew wider at the playful banter between us. 'Fine we both wanted to _work out_. But that doesn't change the fact that I still need a shower' The smile on Alice's lips grew into a lustful smirk 'I'll join you' I let a small laugh escape. 'You cant. Luther wanted to talk to you, remember. First thing in the morning' her face fell at the realisation that she agreed to meeting him. The prison sure had a lot of plus points. A bed, shower, food, shelter. A night without interruptions. But it also came with Luther. 'I hate how he always hits on you. You're mine' her lips turned into a smile at my words. 'I'm yours?' I kissed her lips softly 'yeah you're mine and I'm yours' and I kissed her again. 'Now, go meet up with Luther and I'm going to take a shower' we shared one more kiss before we both went our separate ways.

I walked in the shower box. This place truly is gigantic. I walked to nearest faucet, turning it on and feeling the water. 'Great, its ice cold. That'll be a quick shower' I mumbled to myself. I slid my vest off and discarded it away from the water. 'Where are the towels?' I asked myself. I let out a triumphant 'aha' when I found the towel rack. I grabbed a towel and discarded it on my vest. The rest of my clothes soon found its place near my vest and the towel. I stood under the stream of icy water. And just enjoyed the feeling of the spray of water on my face. I heard a noise behind me but didn't give it much attention. Not until someone was suddenly wrapping their hands around me, resting on my hips. I jumped up but relaxed when I heard Alice's voice 'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You look gorgeous' I cover her hands with my own. 'Don't ever do that again. I nearly had a heart attack' a soft chuckle came from the older woman behind me. 'Let me make it up to you' she said in a husky whisper.

Her lips were on my pulse point, sucking and nibbling gently. While her finger drew lazy patterns on my hipbone. I let out a soft moan. Alice chuckled lightly against my skin. And she softly scratched her nails on my hips. I pressed my back further into her. Feeling her naked breasts press into my back. 'When did you get undressed?' I could feel her smirk against my skin. 'While you were somewhere in dreamland under the stream' I moaned again she licked her way up to my earlobe. 'You look so hot with that water cascading down your naked body. I couldn't resist but to join you' her hands started to roam over my thighs. 'If you wanna continue to work out' I took a deep breath after she bit my ear 'we should just get to our cell. Anyone could just walk in on us' Alice made sure I knew that she didn't care one bit by, ever so lightly, brushing her finger over my clit. I shuddered at the contact and a grunt escaped my lips. 'I really don't give a damn if anyone walks in on us. I want to make you scream my name. And fuck you into oblivion' my hips bucked at the words, I love it when she talks like that.

I arched my neck to give her more space to assault with her kisses and playful bites. My right hand moved to hold the back of her neck. Not letting her stop her assault. She took advantage of it and moved her hand to cup my centre and I let out a soft gasp. It felt like my skin was on fire, even the ice cold water was still cascading down both of us. She slid her long finger trough my folds, moaning at how wet I had become. I turned my head, squeezing the back of her neck to get her attention. When she stopped biting and soothing my neck, I kissed her on the lips. Though slightly awkward because of the position I had my head turned, it was still heated and passionate. She moved her finger to my clit and started lightly caressing it. My hips bucked on their own accord, trying to create more friction.

'I'm not going to give you a quick release. Like I said. I want to fuck you into oblivion' and her fingers teased my clit again. Not giving it enough friction that it craved. My hips bucked again. 'Then fuck me already. I really cant stand the teasing when you've got me all hot like this' Alice let out a chuckle while she resumed nibbling on my ear. 'I know, that's why its so fun to do. And I know you'll have a more powerful orgasm if I do' I gasped involuntarily, her finger brushing past my clit again. My gasp turned into a moan 'Alice please' instead of putting her fingers inside of me, she flicks my clit after a couple strokes. My head fell back against her chest, my hand clawing at her neck. She teased my entrance, entering the top of her finger then pulling out. Repeating the motion a million times. Well it felt like millions anyway. When I thought I couldn't take anymore she enter her finger completely inside of me. A mix of a gasp and a loud moan escaped my mouth. She pulled her finger out again, a whimper escaping my mouth at the loss of contact. But soon turned into a groan at the forcefulness that the finger was put back where I needed it the most.

Alice's other hand moved to cup my breast, twirling my nipple between her fingers. I was already seeing stars at this point. Her thumb came into contact with my throbbing clit with every thrust she made. My breathing was ragged and my heart was beating out of control. I moaned every time her finger went deeper into me. I screamed out her name when she added another finger without warning, forcefully plunging it deep within me, pushing myself more into her front. She scratched my nipple, just hard enough for me to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt me. I arched my back, asking for more attention. Which she granted, tweaking, rolling and pinching my nipple. All the while still thrusting in and out of me.

By now my breaths were coming in short gasps of air, moaning out Alice's name every couple thrusts. Oblivion was starting to come in sight and Alice suddenly added another finger to the mix. 'Fuck' I breathed out. I had a death grip on Alice's neck, I don't even know if it was hurting her or not. All I knew was if I let go now, I would drop to the ground. My knees were already giving out. 'Come. Claire. Come for me' as she said that, she hit my special spot with every thrust she made, slow but hard and deliberate. Four thrusts later I was in oblivion. Not aware of anything around me. I heard a faint scream in the distance and recognized it as my own voice. As I slowly got back on earth I started to get my senses back. Alice had me pressed against herself, holding me protectively, so I wouldn't fall to the ground. The ice cold water that was still pouring over my body. Alice's fingers still inside of me, her thumb making lazy circles around my clit. I took a deep breath of air and relaxed in her arms. 'Told you I was going to fuck you into oblivion' I chuckled lightly. 'I think its time to turn the tables a bit this time. I mean that was…' I was trying to come up words to describe the feeling, but as Alice withdrew her fingers I could only gasp out one '…wow'

There was a shocked gasp and a couple of mumbled apologies suddenly coming from the doorframe. We both spun around in time to see the retreating form of Luther. 'Well I guess this means he wont go after you anymore' I said triumphantly and Alice laughed out loud. 'Now I really do have you all for myself' I turned the water off. There's no need to waste anymore water then what we just did. Alice dried me off and helped me getting me dressed, giving kisses along the path that the clothes were travelling. 'Lets go find a secluded area. Where no one can hear it when I make you scream impossibly loud' I said in my most seductive voice. And off we went, in search of a secluded area.

_I hope you enjoyed the fic, I know it has been a while since you heard from me. Thank my best friend, max, that I came back and wrote this fic. He got this in my head. So if you don't like__ the fic, direct your negatives towards him, if I get enough I'll even kick his ass for you people! But anyway, that little button underneath, yes that one, right there, the one that's slowly withering. Press it to give it back its life. And leave something while your at it! I don't care what it is you wanna say, as long as its constructive, and no hating or flames because it's a lesbian pairing. Get over yourself. And oh yeah, before I get my ass sued off of me, I do not own resident evil or its characters. Unfortunately. Cause if I did, Claire and Alice would have had mad passionate, hot, jaw dropping, drooling, hot, steamy sex. Which didn't happen. So yeah. More proof needed ? bye guys, maybe till next time ! love, Manya_


End file.
